


Surprises

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, hard sex, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's been working far too hard, and Trevelyan has a plan to help him relax. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was so ridiculously requested oh my god - ask and ye shall recieve! :P

Ellandra grins conspiratorially to herself as she hears the chamber door open, then Cullen’s groans as he ascends the staircase, mumbling about his pain under his breath. She bites down on her lip to stop the silly grin from spreading across her lips, she always loved him grumbly, she found it endearing.

A smirk curls up on her lips as he rounds the corner, stopping dead as he sees her, naked save for his cloak and strewn wantonly across the bed. “Makers breath.” He swears, reaching up to run a hand through his unruly hair. She chuckles low in her throat, standing fluidly to glide across the floor to him.

The cloak parts as she walks, giving a tantalising view of her breasts, peaked nipples rubbing across the flesh with each step. She hears him groan deep in his throat when she takes another step, the crimson material shifting and falling to reveal her already damp curls. Her hand curves up and over his jerkin, reaching up to twine into his hair as she leans up on her toes, rubbing herself against him. “I’ve been waiting for you.” she whispers, dragging her teeth down his throat when she lowers herself.

He groans, amber eyes rolling back into his head at the sensation, goosebumps rising against his flesh as she smirks wickedly, licking her lips as she pushes herself against him further. “I’ve been thinking about you all day…” She confesses, taking his hand and slowly pulling the glove from each finger as she speaks, before sliding it slowly off his hand. “I almost had to start without you.” She whispers, lowering his hand to touch her.

Cullen swears under his breath at the feeling of her underneath his hand, soaked already. She keens out as one of his fingers brushes a line against her slit, gathering the wetness there against one finger. When he pulls his fingers away, eyes narrowed and dark with lust he watches as she grabs his hand, sliding her warm lips down and around the finger that had touched her, wrapping her tongue around the digit as she sucks, moaning at the taste of herself against his skin.

“You’re going to be the death of me woman.” He growls, seizing her shoulders and stepping back until she hits the wall softly. She gasps, eyes rolling back as he grasps her hips tightly, moving forward to grind himself roughly into her mound. His breath catches as she thrusts back against him, feeling her body sing with pleasure, finally moving towards the release she’d ached for all day.

She dives for his jerkin, flinging the laces to the side as he grasps it, throwing it up and over his head and grabbing her cheeks, smashing their lips together with a deep growl. She arches into him at the feeling of his lips melding against hers, teeth clacking and tongues pushing and pulling in their desperation to feel one another.

He tugs off his other glove and throws it away, his bare hands now rushing back to her skin, rubbing against her sides and across her back, only just teasing the bottom of her breasts. She’s breathing harshly now, the throbbing of her core aching for release, for the feeling of his hands on her, inside her, she didn’t care, she needed him and it didn’t matter how.

“Cullen” she moans into his skin, jutting her breasts out as one of his fingers only just brush across her nipple. “Touch me, please.” She begs, and his answering groan is all she needs before he pulls away, his mouth closing around a peaked nipple. She keens out, grasping his hair as his tongue strokes small circles against her skin, his hand coming up to play with her other breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers.

He reduces her to a quivering mess of need within minutes, and his name is a steady chant between her begging him for more, pleading desperately with him to abate the wild throbbing of her core. When his fingers finally stroke gently across her core she bucks against him, gasping at the feeling of his cold fingers against the harsh heat of her sex.

“Maker, you’re so wet.” He groans into her neck, licking a slow line up her skin before sucking gently against her pulse point. She groans, her head smacking back against the stone wall behind her as he eases a finger within her, her walls instantly clamping down around the digit, desperate for release.

“Fuck, Cullen!” She cries as his thumb reaches to circle her clit, rubbing small, tight circles against the swollen bud as she fucks herself against his fingers, riding him desperately as he adds another finger, stretching her deliciously as she moans, panting desperately as she’s rushed closer to release.

She’s so close, his fingers curling inside her as his thumb rubs another circle, his mouth crashing down over hers again, her hands clutching at his broad shoulders as she pants, feeling pleasure build throughout her whole body, she rakes her hands down his back, drawing a hiss from him as the sensations crest, his fingers curling upwards at just the right angle.

She screams as her orgasm rushes over her, head thrown back as her hips buck throughout her orgasm, Cullen’s fingers slowing as she pants, sweat beading across her brow. She rolls her head to stare up at him, biting down gently on her lip as he stares down at her with hooded eyes.

His fingers withdraw from her, and he lifts his fingers to take them into his mouth, eyes sliding closed in bliss as he tastes her. Her mouth pops open, wanting desperately to feel his tongue against her, but her want to feel him inside her reaches its peak, and she lashes out, yanking his undershirt up and over his head.

He grins down at her as her hands wrap around the laces of his breeches, and he leans down to press his nose into her neck, biting and nibbling her sweat slicked skin. He groans low in his throat as she shoves his breeches down his legs, cupping him roughly through his smalls.

“Look at you, rock hard for me.” She whispers into his ear, grinning when he whines and thrusts himself against her roving fingers. She moves her other hand to push his smalls down, biting down on his neck as she wraps her hand around him, stroking him agonisingly slowly as he pants into her neck, his hips bucking into her hand.

“I need you.” He groans, biting down and yanking her ear lobe with his teeth. She smirks, squeezing him gently before she moves his hands to her hips, one leg wrapping around his hip as she leans forward, her lips only just brushing his.

“Then take me.” she moans.

The growl that erupts from his throat has her throbbing all over again.

His hands roughly grab at her hips, hoisting her up so she’s firmly braced against the wall, she wraps her legs around his hips, feet curving against his powerful thighs as he holds her up. He was wicked tonight, she’d shyly admitted that him taking her against the wall had been her favourite position, he’d only smirked back at her knowingly.

When he slides inside her they both gasp together, one of her hands tangled in his hair, whilst the other palms his back, her arm hanging limply over his shoulder at the feeling of his pulsing cock filling her, throbbing against her with each second he stands still, trembling against her body at the feeling of her walls around him.

He eases out of her so agonisingly slowly she can feel each ridge of his cock pushing up against her, sliding up against her walls as he surges back in, filling her back up so quickly she only manages a moan before her head falls forward.

He thrusts against her again, their hips smacking together as he thrusts against her hard, hitting that perfect little spot with each fluid stroke of his hips. He played her like an instrument, one hand bracing himself up against the wall as he slides out of her again, his hand squeezing around her buttocks as she pants at the feeling of him moving within her.

“Cullen!” She wails at the torturous pace he’s setting, its almost too much to feel herself throbbing, pleasure bursting around her body and not have it released, he’s bringing her higher as she bites down on his shoulder, hard. He hisses, but gets the message, nuzzling his nose into her neck before he braces himself.

His next thrust is hard and fast, smacking against her so quickly she doesn’t have any time to prepare herself, and she’s crying out almost instantly. His pace is brutal now, hips snapping against hers as he thrusts into her, her cries and moans growing louder with each thrust.

The sound of their hips smacking together fills the room, along with her pleasures moans and his grunts of exertion. He moves his lips to her ear, panting hard as he speaks. “Scream my love, I want the whole fucking castle to know what you sound like when I fuck you.” She moans, his hand reaching down to circle her clit. Her legs are trembling now, and she can feel the tight rope within her coiling tighter, pulsing with each hard stroke of his hips against hers.

“I want everyone to know that you’re mine, that only I can fuck you like this, that only I get to see you like this, hear you, fill you to the brim with my cock.”

That sends her over the edge, the combination of his uncharacteristic dirty talk and his magic fingers against her has her bursting, coming apart with a wail that echoes throughout Skyhold, her fingernails rake down his back so hard it draws blood as she screams out her pleasure, begging him for more.

He comes apart as her walls squeeze violently around her, milking him for all he’s worth as he pulses into her, spilling himself inside her as they slide down the wall, panting and covered in sweat. She leans her head against his shoulder, gasping for breath as she trembles, still coming down from her high.

Cullen strokes her back lazily, still buried inside her as he presses kisses against her sweat-soaked hair. She mumbles her appreciation at the feeling of his hands against her back, moving her arms slightly so his cloak slides off her shoulders, the bright fabric slightly damp with their sweat.

“Was that a good surprise?” she whispers breathlessly, grinning as he chuckles. He presses a kiss to her forehead, before grasping her cheeks delicately, leaning down to press a sweet, lingering kiss to her lips.

“The best surprise I could have asked for after a long day.” he whispers, eyes sparkling as she smiles wide, looking up at him with unrestrained love in her eyes. He groans as she moves, slipping himself out of her, but she’s pulling him to his feet, stumbling with him in tow across the room towards their much to large bed.

She throws herself down into the middle, breasts bouncing tantalisingly as she moves her hands to slide behind her head. He grins at her and flops down over her, his head pillowed against her chest as he lands, drawing a loud ‘oomph!’ as his body drops onto her.

“You’re a menace.” she giggles, reaching up to run her fingers through his already curling hair, winding the longer strands around her lithe fingers, humming an old Ostwick sea shanty under her breath as his breathing evens out, lulled into sleep by her soft voice.

He manages to press a kiss to her shoulder and mumble an “I love you.” before he descends into sleep.

She stays up for a while after him, still humming and running her fingers up and down his back, loving the feeling of his skin under hers, their heartbeats pounding together, twining around one another until they became one. She smiles as he huffs in his sleep, drawing her closer against his body as he rolls, tangling their legs together.

She presses a soft kiss to his forehead, grinning when he mumbles her name.

“I love you too Cullen” She whispers back, eyes slipping closed.

She doesn’t see the grin that splits across his face.


End file.
